


Healing and Bonding

by GreenVolts



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plague Doctor!Touma, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenVolts/pseuds/GreenVolts
Summary: Kento sits and waits for something interesting to happen while the calibur curse slowly takes over him.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma
Kudos: 9





	Healing and Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes somewhere between episode 12 and episode 13. Hope you enjoy!

Kento once again remember the pain he has. A cursed bloodline of his family, only his ancestors are to blame.

The purple mist from the Sword of Calibur, slowly possessing him, from his bare feet to his chest, it's only a matter of time he becomes fully possesed, and of course, the rest of his teammates feared they'll be a part of it too.

The last week for the bright-turning-dark man was just him talking to his teammates, only through the room, he couldn't see them, but imagined their worried faces in his head.

The last person he talked to was Oogami-san, a figure he trusted since childhood, told him he found someone   
he'd probably find trust in.

Someone who also could suprise him.

It was 7am, Kento woke up, not feeling pressured, as all this medical bullshit to him wasn't something that scared him.

Someone knocked on the door, asking:  
"May I come in?"

Kento said "Yes, you can, you may come in"

The voice behind the rusty door sound familiar yet muffled, he felt a bit uneasy, but didn't mind this time despite being a bit shy.

The muffled and Familiar voice entered Kento's room, and somehow, Kento acted quite impolite and turned his back when the voice entered.

Footsteps were heard, so Kento suddenly turned around to see a man wearing a huge coat, a bird like mask which Kento thought looks sort of cool, and a cane like stick on the right hand.

The only thing that Kento saw familiar, was the Hat and black hair sticking out from it, covering the mask a bit.

Kento looked weirdly and thought to himself, "Sigh.. Ogami-san and his stupid gimmicks.." while the purple ooze continued to fill his body.

Suddenly, Kento felt something poking his hip, he looked around and saw it was the cane from the oddly familiar masked man, or now he realised it's a plauge doctor, only making him more mad and annoyed.

Trying to get up while the purple ooze possessing his body still made his entire body weak by force, he still manages to tell the man angrily, "What are you doing, are you sure your here to help me? You..you're gonna kill me...!

Kento suddenly jumped on him, and landed on him, being cornered in the wall, despite it, he was still hurt and could barley move his body since the purple ooze kept flowing.

Kento saw the black hair strands up close, the shape was more familiar, and heard a muffled cry.

"Take of the mask for a second"

"HUHHHH,, but I'll get evil too!!"

"All this purple shit possessing me isn't really something you can also get, you're acting the same as always...Touma"

It was him, of course it was Touma.

He jumped, "Ahhhhh! No it's not me...."

Kento slowly took off the mask, obviously revealing it to be Touma.

"Is this a gimmick or see you serious Touma..?

"Well I'm actually serious..I do actually have hobbies other than writing..I like old stuff too.."

"Anyways Touma, want me to do anything, I'll go back to bed now, and you can touch me and all that weird medical stuff I geuss.."

"Hmm no..I kinda scared you...I'm sorry Kento.." Said Touma, being shy, taking off the coat, yet putting on the mask again...

"It's okay Touma, maybe try your things next time, what I have isn't something extremely medical..."

Touma came to sit down in Kentos bed.

"Well I have these herbs I bought, they look as yellow as you in the suit of espada..." Touma added.

He reached for Kentos open Palm, very slowly.

"Touma."

"Huh, is something wrong, Kento?"

"You're still wearing that mask. It prevents me from seeing your face which...is...not nice..."

"Oh! I'm sorry..I just felt very bad, anyways..do you like the smell of the herbs?" Touma explained while taking it off.

"It's very nice and calming, kinda makes me feel sleepy, but in a good way." Kento explained while his eyes where almost shut.

"You can sleep with me if you'd like, just don't tell the others.."

Touma agreed, obviously wanting to spend time with a person who meant the world and it's universe to him, but he was so distracted he forgot the purple ooze from the calibur curse almost started reaching his head and face.

A few minutes have passed. Kento was fully asleep, Touma decided to leave the room, but saw the possession getting worse, he put the mask on Kentos sleeping face, only because he didn't want to see his loved be fully evil looking and possesed.

Touma left quietly, whispering to Kento, "Good dreams, I'll save you Kento, we all will."


End file.
